elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Precious Toff
The Precious Toff is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is sent to destroy "a perfectly charming and charitable ass" at the behest of Boethiah, Prince of Deceit. Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 2nd of Sun's Dusk the Prince of Deceit Boethiah may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild or a temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Boethiah on the 2nd of Sun's Dusk. **Speak with Boethiah and accept the Prince's quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by Boethiah. **Track down the spellsword identified by Boethiah. **(Either) Slay the spellsword and escape. **(Or) Read the letter to the spellsword. *(Potential) *Head to the town identified by Boethiah. **Speak with Boethiah's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a Temple, or a Witch Coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 2nd of Sun's Dusk, the Agent may receive a vision of Boethiah, whom immediately offers them a quest. Indeed, Boethiah will ask that the Agent proves their "mettle" to use what the Prince promises: The Ebony Mail. The Charitable Ass Upon accepting the quest, Boethiah reveals that "a perfectly charming and charitable ass" has been "annoying" them, and must be destroyed. This "toff" has their own "fortress," a dungeon in the region that Boethiah was summoned in, into which the Agent must delve. Boethiah also informs the Agent of the name and location of one of the Prince's apostles, whom will hand the Agent their reward should they complete the quest in time. A Simple Kill With that the Agent must head into the dungeon mentioned by Boethiah in search of the "ass," who appears as a spellsword. Speed is of the essence, for if the Agent spends too much time looking for the spellsword, but is within the overall time limit specified by Boethiah, they will instead find a note addressed to the "toff." However, if the spellsword is still there the Agent simply has to kill them, and will be informed by the following notification: "You have kept your part of the bargain with Boethiah -- name is dead." With the spellsword dead the Agent simply has to escape the dungeon and speak with Boethiah's apostle in the town mentioned by the Prince, before the original time limit expires. A Worthless Informant Should the Agent instead find the note addressed to the spellsword, then they will have to meet with the informant, whom resides in a nearby town. The Agent will have to ask around about the informant's name, before finding them in one of the town buildings. Upon being spoken with, the informant will state: "How did you get in here ... Oath! I knew name would get me killed one day. Listen, since he/she doesn't value my life enough not to leave my letter lying around, he/she isn't worth protecting any longer. You can find him/her in dungeon. I wash my hands of him/her at last." With that, the Agent must head into the dungeon mentioned by the informant and kill them. Once that has been completed, identified by the same notification as above, the Agent must head to the town mentioned by Boethiah and speak with their apostle before the time limit expires. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with the Ebony Mail by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *The informant will always appear as a female NPC. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "The next time there's a vote for mayor, I'm casting mine for name." or "What a sweet, kind, and generous person that name is. A credit to region." **'Success': "It's a tragedy for all of region. What monster would've killed name?" or "Oath, I can't believe name's dead. Such a tragic, horrible waste." **'Failure': "Who in Tamriel would want to assassinate name? Thank God he/she's fine." or "name had a run-in with an assassin. Luckily, the assassin was incompetent." **'Boethiah': "Boethiah is the Daedra Prince of Cruelty and Torture. Not a nice lady." or "She's a Prince of Oblivion, one of the Daedric Regents, and a real killer." **'Boethiah's apostle': "name is the name of that tough-talking description over at building." or "That's the name of that bully at building, off over to the direction." or "name is one of the Daedra Prince Boethiah's agents in Tamriel." or "name is a mean-spirited bully who works for the Daedra Prince Boethiah." **'The Ebony Mail': "Ebony Mail protects it's wearer from many kinds of harm. Fire and life draining are the two commonly known." Bugs * The spellsword may not appear as the gender specified in the quest dialogue. * Boethiah's name may be replaced by a generic name when the Agent speaks with NPCs. Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests